


As Good As His Word

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	As Good As His Word

"You haven't changed your mind?" Harry asked, putting the last of the picnic supplies in a basket. 

"You did say you'd make it worth my while if I went on this adventure with you." Draco stood up, brushing imagined lint from his thighs. 

Harry grinned. "As soon as we drop Teddy off at Andromeda's this evening, I'm all yours."

Draco looked at his watch. "We don't need to leave for fifteen minutes."

Harry walked across the kitchen and palmed Draco's cock through his jeans.

"I should offer you a preview of your reward then," he said, dropping to his knees.


End file.
